Naruto Ultimate
by funkymix23
Summary: so basicaly the naruto and the others are in a world were humanity is at the brink of extinction... plsss dont flame this is my first story... R&C Thx Multiple polls inside nid help thx with O'Cs Dont Own Naruto Or GODS EATER BURST there I said it
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Long Ago, the earth was blooming with life children were playing, birds were roaming the skies that was an endless blue, small animals were running around parks, Adults were doing various things, like drinking beverages they bought or talking to other people and etc., yup it was just your normal day on earth, but one day the monsters/biengs known as **ARAGAMIS **appeared, and started devouring everthing in sight from buildings to cars and other man-made things even humans, and no one knew where they came from.

Mant Armies fought Bravely and Hard but sadly they were no match for the aragamis, and many lost their lives, and, in less than a span of two years, the earth's population has dramaticaly decreaced to **15%**, and the aragami specie has increaced drasticaly to **50%,** ranging from some a tall as humans to some as to as a building, but in those two years the surviving humans have created an organization who's sole purpose is to fight and destroy aragamis.

Its name is **FENRIR A.K.A THE DEN** human-kinds last known fortress, and have been developing new weapons that have been embeded with **ORACLE CELLS**, the same cells that an aragami is made of, and also training the chosen ones to fight and destroy the aragamis, their names are **G/E** or more commonly known as **GOD EATERS**, human-kind's final protectors**.**

Now this is a story of 2 siblings who became the very first **NEW-TYPE **GOD EATERS, lets follow them on their journey to rid the world of the aragamis and save the surviving human race.

Hey guys I've been having an internal turmoil and I need your help

1ST should I Put the Whole Naruto Gang In the Story?

Yes or No

2ND should they be normal God Eaters or with special abilities?

Yes or No

3RD Should this story be a Harem for naruto or not or Not?

Yes or No

4TH if yes the who should be in it in the naruto group?

Ino-

Sakura-

TenTen-

Temary-

Yugito-

Hinata-

Kin-

Shion(filler arc)-

Tayuya-

Sasame(filler arc)-

Yuki(filler arc)-

5TH now for the God Eater Group there are only four girls here

Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (New Type God Eater)-

Kanon Daiba (Old Type God eater)-

Annett[e Koenig (New Type God Eater)-

Licca Kusoniki (God Arc maintenance mechanic)-

Look them up on google if you dont know them

I would like your assistance plsss and thx... BTW who Can Help me Creat the design of the God Arcs any one interested?


	2. The Far East Branch

Hey guys hope you will enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing this

Naruto: Ahem

Author: Huh?

Naruto: Are'nt you forgeting something

Author: Hmmm... Oh yeah I have'nt had any cookies today

**WHAM** (Naruto goes over to me and gives me a haruno style brain duster)

Naruto: (sigh) forgive me for doing that but he keeps forgeting the disclaimership

(OC)Yuuki: you do know that your gonna pay for that later right (the whole naruto gang nods)

Naruto: What do you mean by that (starts to sweat)

Yuuki: Just wait a few more second and you'll find out

Author: (wakes up glares at naruto then smirks deviously with an evil glint in his eyes making naruto gulp in fear)

Yuuki: Oh dear!

Author: ~Oh Naruuutttooo~~

Naruto: y-y-yes

Author: I'm going to make you suffer (naruto pales) your will have NO RAMEN for THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS (Silence...and naruto tuns white as a sheet an unmoving)

Naruto: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE AWAY MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSS! (runs outside the house to buy more ramen and hides it)

Author: (sweatdrops) my precious?

Yuuki: (sigh) You know how much he love the stuff he'll do anything for ramen even jump off a cliff

Author: Mah! Mah! He deserves it for hitting me and making me loose conciousness

Yuuki: (sighs again) I told him he was gonna pay for that (shakes her head)

Author: Anyway Yuuki would you care to do the honor

Yuuki: Ok ahem... Funkymix23 Does not own Naurto or Gods Eater

XXXXXXXXXX

"Blahblah"-talking

"_blahblah"_-Thinking

"**BLAHBLAH"-**Skills/Techniques

XXXXXXXXXX

The Far East Branch

XXXXXXXXXX

In a destroyed city building, there are three people hiding behind a wall, Two Males and One Female, with them are their trusty weapons, but these weapons are not what you would call normal,firstly the size of these weapons are huge, its as big as they are tall, secondly these weapons are the God Arcs, bio-weapons created to fight and destroy aragamis, and lastly these weapons seems to choose there wielders, if another person were to use a God Arc that did not choose they will be turn into aragamis them selves.

"It should'nt be long now,better get ready guys" said the first male, who is oviously the leader of the group.

"Alright! So what's the plan, and what are your orders " asked the only female in the group with a touch of sarcasm.

The Leader of the group niticed the sarcasm in the females questions but decided to answer her anyway, " The plan is we each take turns in distracting the target and my Orders are well don't die and try to survive" the leader said.

"You know, That line is getting realy old" said the third member of their group in a monotone voice.

"Right! And I'll say it to you till I'm blue in the face,you'd probobly head to our own death if I was'nt watching" The Leader shotback with sarcasm in his voice.

"Damn You... Shut Up..." Cused the third member oviously angry at the leader.

"Ooo, Yes Sir! Ah there you are so you finaly showed up huh, Alright guys were heading out on my mark" said the Leader still in a sarcastic voice but soon became serious when he spotted there target, An elephant size saber tooth tiger like aragami (Vajra).

3... (they each looked at each other and nods).

2..(they each stiffened there bodies).

1..(they Each got ready).

GO!.

And at the word GO! The all shot out of their hiding place, and run towards there target with the intent of destroying it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at THE DEN in the Directors Office the Director was busy looking trough some files when a voice on the intercom distracted him from the Files he was reading

"Director we've found 2 posible match for the New-Type God Eaters in the database" said a females voice from the intercom.

"Hmm, I see what are their names" asked the Director that sounded male, while pressing a key on his keybored, and the monitor soon displayed two names that cought the director off guard a male's and a female's name and their Boi's.

"_They Let them join the program,I'm gonna have to call them to make sure " _the Director thought in shock and looked wide eyed at a picture of a couple about his age together.

"Hibari please hold my calls im gonna have to make sa shock phone call to a friend" the Director said through the intercom.

"Yes sir!" came the now Identified Hibari Takeda.

The Director took the phone and put it on his ear and Dialed some number and waited.

"Hello!" came a voice throug the phone.

"Hello Its Me!" came the Directors response.

"Hey! Johannes How Are you?" asked the voice on the phone.

"I'm fine but, I gotta ask you did you guys let them join the New-Type program?" asked the now Identified Director Johannes Von Shicksal .

"Actualy, they've been pestering us to let join, so we let them join three months ago" came the voice's reply.

"Alright, I just hope you know what you guys are doing" said Johannes.

"Don't worry about it, We've already trained them the basics, oh and Johannes keep them Safe Alright!" Said the voice.

"Alright, I'll keep them safe, I just hope their prodigies just like you two" said Johannes.

"Oh dont worry they are, well I have to go I have some files that needs to be finished" came the voice's reply.

"Alright, I'll call you when something comes up, Goodbye and give my regards to the wife" said Johannes.

"Alright, give my regards aswell to Aisha and Soma goodbye" came the reply of the voice and the hung up.

Johannes also hung up and pushed the a botton intercom.

"Hirari send then down here to take the Aptitude test" said Johannes through the intercom.

"Yes Sir!" came hibari's reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On the old city A.K.A the battlefield the group of three has just defeated the aragami that they were targeting.

"Phew... what an exercise this thing was, and it manage to hit me too" Said the Leader while wiping some sweat on his forehead.

The other male of ther group just "hnned" but said nothing more.

"Can you guys hurry up please I wanna get home and take a shower before I eat and by the way I'm really starving" whined the female of the group.

"Yeah, Yeah, sheesh you know sakuya, you sure can be bossy sometimes" said the leader to the now Identified Sakuya Tachibana.

"You know Lindow that was low even for you, im just realy hungry" said sakuya to the now identified Lindow Amamiya with a puff of the cheeks expression.

"Ehehehe. I know, Sorry bout that ill just finnish this off then we can home"came lindow's reply to sakuya, while he lifted his God Arc in the air, after a few second his God Arc grew a pincer like mouth."Alright, God Arc Devour Mode Ready" said lindow and pointed his devour ready God Arc at the remains of their target and said "Release" the pincer like mouth suddenly bit the destroyed remains of the aragami after three seconds it finished its devouring and returned to normal but it's core started to glow and lindow said "hey!, its a rare one" happily when he saw it.

"To the victor goes the spoils, as they say" said sakuya when she heard what lindow said.

"I bet old man sakaki will have fit over this" said lindow to the others

"Now if they'ed only get us some reinforcements... Lets head back Im realy starving" said sakuya to the others and started walking along side lindow.

"Yeah me too" said lindow

"So what kind of Rations do you thinks there serving today?" Sakuya asked Lindow

"Huh! Actualy, that came up during our last food supply meeting, hmm what was it again..." Paused Lindow the it hit him. "Ahah I got it, we're have a new type of corn" said Lindow

"What! You mean the giant corn on the cob again" complained Sakuya at which Lindow nods.

"But thats so hard to chew" Still complained Sakuya.

"Hey times are hard, your lucky you'r being fed at all" said Lindow.

Sakuya looked at their silent member and stoped.

"Hey Soma I'll trade you, what do you say" Sakuya said to the now identified Soma Shicksal.

"No Way" came Soma's short and monotone reply.

"C'mon you guys, you wanna be left behind" came Lindow's voice from afar

And all three soon started walking off again toward THE DEN their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF CHAPTER.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, but I gotta get some sleep too you know,**

**Dont worry on the next chapter I will try to make it long B.T.W my poll still nid help ok thx R&C**

**Seeya till Next Chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto: Gotto Hide my Ramen (while running around like an idiot and hiding the ramen under his bed)

Author: ~Ooohhh Naaarrruuutttooo~

Naruto: (Pales as white as a sheet again and sweats perfously)

Author: You know you can't Hide them From me I know where you hide them Its under the counter on the kitchen (with a devilish grin and an evil glint his eyes)

Naruto: Ahah! Thats where your wrong their not under the kitcher counter their under my bed (eyes widens and covers his mouth with his hands)

Naruto tries to make a run for them but was sudden cought on my trap was now hanging upside down

Author: tsk tsk tsk and i thought you were smart enough to not slip there hiden location, Oh well More RAMEN for me and NO RAMEN for you (while looking for Boxes and then putting the Ramen in them)

Naruto: (eyes widens and Pales Even More and suddenly) NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY PRECIOUS IS GONE NOW (while crying anime tears)

Author: That's what you get For Hitting me

Well Cya guys till Next time nighty night for me Peace and love


End file.
